With the technological advances in mass storage devices, the Input/Output (I/O) data rates are getting faster and faster. Faster I/O data rates allow a platform to have faster boot up time and resume time.
If there are any components in the platform that are unable to keep up with the I/O data rates, this may cause a bottleneck in the performance of the platform.